ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 5, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. First off, I want to congratulate everyone for making it to the halfway point. Not including this one, there's only four rounds left. Now, when I call your name, please step forward. April Showers. Deluxxa Dission. world ♡ princess. You are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you – Cosima Eclipse, Jessica Bravo, Lady Mangina, Lenta Cottura, LoRenn Rimmer, and Mia Mann – represent the best and worst of the week. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Cosima Eclipse. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your Oprah was kind of unrealistic. I think of Oprah as a strong woman who built her career from the ground up. Instead, we got her crying over her show being cancelled. She was fine, but between all the big personalities, got lost in the mix. I feel like that's also applicable to Cosima as a whole. I really want to see you stand out. As for your runway, it feels a little rushed, but the leaf umbrella is a nice touch. I also would have lost the black wig, I think the orange headpiece is enough. Next up is Jessica Bravo. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your Azealia Banks played on some really outdated stereotypes. Yes, the point of snatch game is to exaggerate the person that you’re playing, but it didn’t feel accurate. It just made me uncomfortable at times, especially when you said the n-word. As for your runway, I like how it told a story, but the actual look itself is generic. This just wasn't Jessica's week. Next up is Lady Mangina. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your snatch game was so offensive but so funny. I genuinely laughed at everything. The use of a visual was really smart, as it allowed Helen Keller to make jokes that she otherwise wouldn’t be able to (like writing in braille). You were also the only one who made the umbrella the center of your runway; I thought the lights were just gorgeous. This week, Lady Mangina’s character and brand really clicked for me. I love how crass you are, but how you can support it with creativity. Next up is Lenta Cottura. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I think you shot yourself in the foot by doing Cara-Maria. I understood the reference, and still didn’t find it funny, so I can only imagine how it came off to people that don’t watch The Challenge. A lot of the jokes fell flat, since they were just general characterization with no punchline. As for your runway, I like the concept but I don’t think it was executed well. The revealed outfit is basically just the original with a blue hue. Next up is LoRenn Rimmer. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Marina’s unintelligible ramblings were so entertaining and gave you a lot of material. I also think you did the best at interacting with the other characters, but still being consistent with your humor and references. As for your runway, it’s not the most high-concept look, but the colors pop. I love that shade of blue and yellow. I feel like a lot of queens tacked a parasol onto a outfit, whereas you had a cohesive design. Last but not least, Mia Mann. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Even if someone doesn’t know who Anne Widdecombe is, her character was immediately apparent. I’m impressed at how funny she was, despite being so wordy. Your Princess Diana and SeaWorld jokes were just perfect. I loved the duality of doing a homophobic, conservative woman for snatch game followed by a gay pride runway. Though, it seems like something Dorothy Gay would wear, so my challenge for you is to distinguish yourself and establish who Mia is as a queen. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. Mia Mann. Your runway was hydrophobic. You're safe. LoRenn Rimmer. Your runway had us covered. You're safe. Lady Mangina. This week, you reigned. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have a set of Lux De Ville hand bags. Jessica Bravo. Your Azealia Banks lacked common cents. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Cosima Eclipse. You ran over Oprah, but your runway was unbe-leaf-able. ... You're safe. Lenta Cottura. Watching your Cara Maria was a challenge. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! You have until 10:00 PM EST tomorrow. Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts